ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Shino
thumb|Shino chawan (tea bowl). Stoneware, Japan. los primeros esmaltes shino, se desarrollan en Japón en el periódo Momoyama (1568-1600), en los hornos de Mino y Seto. El esmalte está compuesto principalmente por un feldespato local y una pequeña cantidad de arcilla, presenta un aspecto blanco lechoso, con marcas anaranjadas como reacción del esmalte feldespático con el contenido en hierro de la arcilla, el blanco nieve e el más común y apreciado en la actualidad Known as "Furisode".H. 8.2, mouth D. 13.1, bottom D. 6.6. Momoyama Period, 16th-17th century. Véase un tazón en el museo de Tokyo.. Otra característica es la presencia en su superficie de poros e irregularidades, los japoneses la distinguen con el nombre de «orificios de nido» (suana), o también «piel de limón» (yuzuhada).Shino y Wabicha. Por MJ. Sarmiento • 13 de Diciembre, 2008. En japón para los shinos usan una arcilla llamada Mogusa clay con un alto contenido de aluminio, además de solo sinterizar la pasta y el esmalte a la pieza en diversas cocciones.shinos. Lee Love. Etimología thumb|Shino Plate Potters Marks. El origen del término es incierto. Puede derivar del término “shiro” “Blanco” o como referencia al maestro Shino Soshin (1444-1523). Kuroda and MurayamaKuroda, Ryoji. Murayama, Takeshi. ‘’Classic Stoneware of Japan: Shino and Oribe’’, Kodansha International, 2002. ISBN 4-7700-2897-0. refer to a text by Kanamori Tokusiu (1857) which states; "Shino Soshin had a favorite white-glazed, 'shoe-shaped' bowl, imported from South Asia, which he used as a teabowl." Algunos ceramistas orientales consideran que no es un esmalte, sino la propia forma de cocción, una cocción larga, en horno de leña, durante muchos días, (7 o más).black shino, Lee Love, en ClayArt. "Shino is not a glaze. Shino is a method of firing." En Japón está considerado como tesoro viviente al maestro Toyozo Arakawa por su producción en este tipo de esmaltes. Se puede ver las piezas de los maestro, Arakawa Toyozo and Kato Tokuro Exhibition Sano Museum (Mishima), Oct. 8 to Nov. 8, 2004 Takashimaya (Kyoto), Feb. 23 - March 7, 2005.Momoyama Revival -The Neo-Classical Shino of Tokuro & Arakawaby Robert Yellin and Aoyama Wahei En el mundo occidental Warren Mackenzie, desarrolló un esmalte similar que llevó a una familia conocida como American Shino, se ha diversificado la apariencia externa de estos esmaltes, varían desde el blanco al negro, llegando incluso a los dorados metálicos. Búsqueda Esmalte generalmente cocido en reducción desde muy temprano, y de alta temperatura. Rico en feldespatos, nefelina sienita, bajos en alcalinotérreos 0,05 % de(CaO y 0,03 % MgO ), 1 % a 1,8 % de alúmina y 3,30 a 5,5 % sílice, suele emplearse una pequeña cantidad de litio. John Britt lo situa entre 60 - 80 % en feldespatos y un 20 a 40 % en arcilla.The Complete Guide to High-fire Glazes. Escrito por John Britt. página 79-80. Dado el contenido en hierro y diversos óxidos de algunas arcillas, se obtiene mejores resultados en reducción, aunque para obtener un blanco se puede intentar con la curva de cocción O2. # Meyer shino, cono 9/10 (de John Britt)Oriental Glazes. Escrito por Michael Bailey. página 60-62. :Nefelina sienita 47,7 :China clay 28,0 :Carbonato de litio 5,5 :Carbonato de sodio 5,5 :Cuarzo 11,0 :añadir: :óxido de estaño 9. Tipos de shino Video:TOYOZO ARAKAWA Video:美和隆治_第６回個展図録 Video:美和隆治 第一回個展図録 Video:瑠璃窯作品展 *Plain shino (muhi shino) *Picture shino (e-shino), chino pintado que consiste en vez de aplicar un engobe, solo "pintar" el cuerpo con óxido de hierro rojo bajo cubierta."The world of japanese ceramics" de Sanders y Tmimoto y "A connoisseur´s guide to Japanese ceramics" de A. Klein) *Crimson shino (beni shino) *Red shino (aka shino) *Gray shino (neriage shino) *White tenmoku (shiro tenmoku).Classic Stoneware of Japan. Escrito por Ryoji Kuroda, 黒田領治, Takeshi MurayamaCarbon trapping shino glazes. The following article was published in Ceramic Review issue 220. Otros autores, como John BrittThe Complete Guide to High-fire Glazes. By John Britt. p 84 los agrupa como # Chino tradicional # Carbon Trap Shino, algo así trampas de carbón. # Shino alto de alúmina "high-Alumina Shino" Véase también *Shino. Foro cerámico de manises. *Esmalte blanco, como rosquillas *carbon trapping, Shino negro o trampa de carbono. Son los shino americanos. *1° journées internationales de céramique de Giroussens (octobre 2008) *Shino (glaze) *Carbon trapping shino glazes. Ben Brierley *Les glaçures SHINO Américaines Enlaces externos *Recetas de esmaltes, con buenas fotografías, en Kazegama.com 1, 2, 3, 4. Steve Davis of Kazegama Inc. can be reached at: Steve@kazegamas.com *Esmaltes "shinos". Hilo del foro cerámico de Manises. * e-yakimono.net http://www.e-yakimono.net/ * Handbook for the Appreciation of Japanese Traditional Craftshttp://www.nihon-kogeikai.com/TEBIKI-E.html Categoría:Shino Categoría:Esmaltes